Past Regrets
by Evilannie23
Summary: The man with the lion tattoo crossed Regina's mind very rarely. And when she tried not to wonder what could have been. Lying to herself she made herself believe that she soul mate had died years ago. However, after Regina's encounter with Tinker Bell in Neverland she starts wonder. Now with Tink joining them shes not going to let her old friend forget. AU-ish. Rated T to be safe.


Hi, this is my new story, on my new account, about Regina and robin hood. I have no idea what there official ship name is yet but I completely love them. Before the episode I had read spoilers about it and even though I was excited I was a little concerned about a romance for Regina being forced. But they wrote it so well and I can not wait to see how it plays out. This could be a one shot but I planning one turning it into a story. Also I guessing this will become AU because we have no idea what is going to happen between Regina and robin hood yet. I don't own anything or anyone, yet…lol. Some off this story is from the episode 3x03. Please tell me what you think:D

PS: I really don't want this to be the same as a lot of others so if it seams that way please let me know so I can steer away from that. Oh, and I don't have a beta reader so the mistakes are mine.

Regina roomed the streets of the village. Her heals clicking on the hard stone ground. She had been here before. Why she was here again now, or how for that matter. The former queen had no idea. As she walked further a familiar feeling came over her, a memory? Regret. Regina was no stranger to this feeling. Though somehow she had no idea why she felt this.

All the sudden she wasn't alone a woman in a green dress accompanied her. Now she walked towards a window. The warm glow from the inside illuminated part of the street, the light dancing on the ground.

Even though her nerves were racing her curiosity won. She didn't know what to expect. _Could he really be in there? Could she really have a soul mate? One that wasn't Daniel? _Questions, dough's, possibilities, they all ran through her mind at a million miles a hour. Regina smiled at the thought that she might still be able to have her happy ending after all. There was a man on the other side of the window who could ultimately be her happiness.

"The guy with the lion tattoo" Tinker Bell said pointing through the glass to a man. He was glowing green, for the pixy dust Regina suspected. A lion tattoo was pasted on his right arm inside the outline of a shield. Since his back was to her she was not able to see his face.

"That's him?" Regina whispered so engulfed in looking at him. Regina smiled at this though; however, she sent it away quickly. _Want if nothing happens? If he doesn't notice me? Or worse what if he rejects me?_

Her friend answered "pixy dust doesn't lie."

Turning to face Regina she said "Come on this is your chance at love and happiness. A fresh start, no baggage."

Seeing that the queen was still not convinced she added "You can let go of all the anger that has been weighing you down."

With a final nod of her head gesturing into the tavern Tinker Bell softly said "go get him."

Hearing the pixies words Regina began to think about what Rumplestilskin had told her earlier. If the darkness wanted her maybe this man would stop it. He could save her . Nodding she decided to give her second chance a try "ok…ok I can do this."

"I can be happy" the darker haired woman said trying to convince herself. She turned to the pixy and smiled thinking about what this could lead too.

"I know you can" Tinker Bell responded smiling back. After giving her friend a pat on the shoulder the pixy sincerely said "go" before walking away.

Taking a deep breath she took the door handle in her hand and swung it open. Warm air rushed around her face as the tavern opened it her. It was busy and loud so no one noticed her entrance. Although, she started to panic realizing what she was doing. Regina closed her eyes and took another deep breath calming herself down. She took a step inside, and then another. After another step she had fully enter the tavern. As she stopped she heard the noise of the door closing behind her.

There he was sitting less than fifteen feet away from her. His hair was short and its color was light brown. His body looked to be in great shape for what Regina could see from him sitting down.

The queen could feel ever beat of her heart each growing stronger with each step she took.

Here she was now within reaching distance from him. His companions looked up seeing this Raven haired beauty approaching them at the table. She was obviously out of place here. Regina could feel her cheeks start to redden with embarrassment as their eyes followed her.

Before she decided to back out she opened her mouth and sweetly said "excuse me?"

He stopped talking to the man to his right and his head started to turn around to face her. But before she could see his face a bight light started to form blocking out his face. Next odd noises started to cloud her hearing and she could barley hear him responding "miss?"

The next thing she knew she was lying on the ground?….in a jungle? Suddenly everything started flooding back. Greg and Tamara kidnapping Henry, coming to Nederland, being captured by Tinker bell.

Tinker Bell. Her dream. The man with the lion tattoo. It had all been a dream. She had never went into the tavern. Never scene his face.

"Nightmare?" someone asked behind her. She looked around till she found the former pixie sitting on a rock watching her.

"Not exactly" Regina responded rubbing her head. Knowing Tinker Bell was far from letting this go.

So just no to confuse anyone at the beginning Regina was dreaming too and then it changed into another dream where she relived the memory. I really hoped you enjoyed it. Tell me I should continue…. Thanks for reading.


End file.
